left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sacrifice (comic)
On Tuesday, September 14th, 2010, Valve released the first of four parts of The Sacrifice''' comic revealing events leading up and during the The Sacrifice campaign. * '''Part One: Louis was released on September 14th. * Part Two: Zoey was released on September 21st. * Part Three: Francis was released on September 28th. * Part Four: Bill was released on October 5th, at the same time as the DLC for Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 The Sacrifice. The Sacrifice ''reveals events from the end of Blood Harvest and shows part of the ''Left 4 Dead Survivors' history just after the start of the Green Flu. The comic is considered to be canon by Valve, including the death of Bill one week after Blood Harvest, as seen in The Passing. __TOC__ Comics Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Notes * Despite often being found ingame, there are no pain pills, safe rooms and rescue closets found in The Sacrifice comic. ** In page 162, Francis mentioned about the lack of safe rooms, which leaves the Survivors running low on ammo. * The Survivors' eyes erroneously change colors throughout the comic. * Francis has no tattoos covering his arms and neck in the comic, nor is his head shaved. The former was likely to reduce the comic artist's workload, while the latter may simply be a style choice. * In similar vein to the above, Zoey's jacket is unzipped for the majority of the comic, whereas it is always depicted zipped in-game. This was likely to allow the artist to create more dynamic images of Zoey during action sequences, as Bill's jacket is also illustrated to be much more free-flowing than his game model's counterpart. * The military's approach to the Survivors is inconsistent. At first when speaking to them on the farmhouse radio, the military authorities are surprised and seemingly ecstatic that there are Survivors in need of rescue. However, from the time the Survivors are picked up, they are treated as though they are dangerous criminal suspects in the hands of an autocratic police state. They are denied information, assaulted, spoken to harshly, separated from one another and kept in confinement. The initial excitement could likely have been purely that of the soldier who contacted them however, since he is shown to be clearly shaken and sympathetic towards how long the Survivors have been in the thick of the apocalypse. * Although The Sacrifice takes place around the time of Left 4 Dead 2, the Tanks still have hair, like their Left 4 Dead counterparts. No Special Infected introduced in Left 4 Dead 2 are present nor even mentioned in the comic either. * The Witch in Part 2 wanders through the hallways of the military base, despite the scene taking place at night. It is likely that this detail was simply ignored by the writers of the comic to allow for a more dramatic scene. * Despite being promoted as going to have over 190 pages, the comic only came with 178. * The Survivor's weapons randomly change throughout the farmhouse sequence. * Bill wields an AK-47 in the first part of the comic even though this weapon isn't available in Left 4 Dead. However, this is likely a retcon for Left 4 Dead, like other elements in the comic. * Francis' pipe bomb ticks instead of beeping. * The segments that overlap with the events depicted in the game (the farmhouse sequence and the entirety of The Sacrifice campaign proper) occur at night rather than just before dawn as they appear in-game. * At the beginning of the comic when the tanks are about to attack the incapacitated Bill in the generator room, his weapon is empty. But in "The Passing" should another Survivor pick it up, it will be fully loaded. * Since Francis hates water and Louis is incapacitated (and evidently the two of them know little or nothing about boats), one would presume that Zoey has sufficient navigation and ship handling skills to take command of the sailboat. * The comic is now for sale as part of Valve's book Valve Presents: The Sacrifice and Other Steam-Powered Stories. * There are small easter eggs in reference to Team Fortress 2 in the comic. At Page 25 of Part 1, as one can see a small action figure of the Heavy on a table. In addition, various scenes throughout the comic have Team Fortress 2 characters hidden within the crowds of zombies. * A small cameo in reference to the Dead Rising series can be found on Page 101 of Part 3. A poster on the wall depicts artwork of Chuck Greene, the protagonist of Dead Rising 2. This is a nod to Valve's fondness of the series, following on from the Zombie Genocidest achievement in Left 4 Dead. This cameo is only in the original web version of the comic, and is not present in Valve Presents: The Sacrifice and Other Steam-Powered Stories or the downloadable textless version of the comic. External Links * The Sacrifice's Official Comic URL ru:Комикс «Жертва» Category:The Sacrifice Category:Media Category:Story